


Curious

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Anatomy, Comedy, Everyone else has a line or two, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: “Come on, please?”“You cannot be serious…”“Sharla, you’re the only one brave enough.”“You have to admit you are… curious as well, right?”“Fiora’s half-Machina, couldn’t we just ask her--”“Shulk! No way! I won’t tell you something like that!”“Riki no understand why we whispering anymore.”ORSharla feels Vanea up to sate her friends' weird curiosity.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Curious

**Author's Note:**

> Heehee funny Machina anatomy things

“Come on, please?”

“You cannot be serious…”

“Sharla, you’re the only one brave enough.”

“You have to admit you are… curious as well, right?”

“Fiora’s half-Machina, couldn’t we just ask her--”

“Shulk! No way! I won’t tell you something like that!”

“Riki no understand why we whispering anymore.”

Sharla sighed, rubbing her temples at the mess the group had just started for her. Every single one of them, save herself and Riki, wanted to know about Vanea’s boobs. Why they were so interested in Machina breasts, she didn’t know. All she knew is they left it to her to ask the questions.

And if it would get Reyn to quiet down, she guessed she would. Turning to the Machina who sat a bit away while they rested in the Central Factory, Sharla sucked in a deep breath and approached. Oh, she was going to regret this.

“Say, Vanea. Do you mind questions about your… body?” She felt awkward just asking. “Specficially your, uh, breasts.”

“Oh? Feel free to ask your questions.” She gave a nice smile, not a bit upset by the question. 

“Well, what do they feel like?” Oh she was going to kill Reyn for giving her that question. “Are they soft, I mean? T-they do… jiggle.” And she would kill Melia for pointing that out to her.

Vanea blinked a few times. “Would you like to touch them? That will be easier than explaining.”

“T-touch your…?” She glanced back at the group as she pointed at the said breasts. Everyone was staring, wide-eyed and urging her on. Oh for the love of Bionis… “Sure, I would love to.”

Vanea reached out and guided her hands and Sharla felt like her face was on fire when they were slipped under what Sharla assumed was the armor. She was expecting, well, the usual anatomy. A nipple and all that, but they were totally smooth.

And soft. Every step of this was shocking as she gave them a little squeeze, staring straight at them. She would get a bit caught up in this, honestly, if not for the six set of eyes on her back.

She gave them the smallest of tugs, to see how they moved compared to Homs breasts and… They came off with a pop. For a moment, she couldn’t move, staring at the items in her hands. She had just pulled off Vanea’s boobs.

The rest of the group erupted into noise, from panicked Reyn and Riki, to amused Dunban and Fiora, to curious Melia and Shulk. It was just a lot of noise… Until Vanea began laughing, taking the breasts from Sharla.

“They’re detachable!” She smiled as she placed them right back in place and readjusted her top. “It’s always so fun to see Bionis life react to that.”

“They just do that?” Shulk gasped. “How fascinating…”

“Indeed they do. I used to pop them onto Egil when he was sleeping as a prank. We used to share them, but he decided they weren’t for him at some point.” She snickered a bit.

Reyn rubbed his chin. “Does that mean Fiora’s boobs come off?”

Fiora elbowed him with a huff. “Don’t ask stuff like that, pervert!”

Sharla sighed, shaking her head as the group erupted again. “Thanks for letting me do that, and sorry, Vanea. The others were, uh… curious…”

“It’s fine, I understand. Though if you find yourself curious about Machina anatomy in the future… I would prefer we do anything else in private.” Sharla swore Vanea winked before turning and going back to whatever she had been doing.

The trip up the Mechonis was going to drive Sharla crazy.


End file.
